Bullet Warriors
2015, 2015, 2015 |genre= Murder mystery Visual novel |modes= Single Player |ratings= |platforms=J-STORM |media= Optical Disc }} Bullet Warriors (Japanese: トリガーウォリアーズ Trigger Warriors) is a murder mystery visual novel game and a spin-off of the Rose Warriors series. Taking place on the New Earth, Bullet Warriors takes place in the fictional city of Mitakihara Town: the location where the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica takes place. Unlike the other Rose Warriors titles that feature characters from a large amount of different series, Bullet Warriors primarily features characters from four different pieces of media: the original Danganronpa video game, the fourth installment of the Persona series, the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime series and the anime series Future Diary, with only a handful of characters appearing from other series. The game takes place during the events of Rose Warriors: Vengeance and was announced alongside the third installment of the main series: Rose Warriors: Alienation. Bullet Warriors is dedicated to the memory of Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, who died on February 1, 2015. Story The story is broken up into three arcs- each consisting of three sub-chapters: Red Rose, Blue Orchid and Yellow Daisy. The naming scheme references the three colours of the main games: red for the original title, blue for Vengeance, and yellow for Alienation. Red Rose Chapter 1 Yu Narukami wakes up in a strange city alongside a plethora of other teenagers. He tries to use his Persona, thinking he is in the TV World, but a girl named Madoka tells him that they are in her hometown of Mitakihara Town. When they are done with introductions, the teens split up to look around their new surroundings, finding a strange message written in blood telling them to kill each other to stay alive. Confused by this, Yu's group returns to the others, where another group reports that there are no edible objects or water sources anywhere. Another group tells that they found a hotel where they can temporarily live, while a forth declares that large electrified walls block out a large part of the city. The groups then decide to sleep until morning before looking for a way to escape their trap. Before they can travel to the hotel, a small bear - Monokuma - appears and informs them that he's the one who trapped them there. While everyone is reluctant at first about anyone actually committing a murder, the students of Hope's Peak Academy tell the others to trust no one- speaking from experience. When the teens head to the hotel, they find a shortage of hotel rooms, forcing them to split into groups. Yu, Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji choose to go into one room; Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto into another; Madoka and Homura take another; Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami find one across the hall from the other two; Yukiteru, Ouji and an unwanted Yuno claim another, Hinata, Mao and Orin; Naegi, Ishimaru, Owada and Kuwata take one; Yamada and Hagakure get shoved into another, not being wanted by anyone else; Maizono, Celestia, Fukawa and Enoshima get another; Asahina, Ogami and an irritated Kirigiri bunk together; L, Togami and Aru get shoved together into a room; and Aru watches for danger. When Yu wakes up, he finds L- hanged in the hotel lobby. As more teens pile into the lobby, they find the corpse, where Monokuma announces that a body has been discovered and that a trial will be held to determine the killer. Naegi, Togami, Kirigiri and Aru quickly start to investigate the body, looking for any clues, and suspecting those who were murderers (or attempted-murders) in the past: Celestia, Maizono, Owada, Kuwata, Enoshima, Yamada and Fukawa's alternate personality Genoside Jill. Yu also decides to get involved in the investigation and aids Togami, Naegi and Kirigiri, while the others (sans the Hope's Peak students) are shocked by the sight of the corpse. Once Monokuma announces that it is time for the trial to begin, they pile into the elevator of the hotel, which was previously suspected to be out of order, and are brought down into a courtroom akin to the one used in Hope's Peak. During the trial, Naegi, Togami, Kirigiri and Aru go through the evidence and their suspicions, but Yu aids them by providing evidence that Rise was able to find with her Persona's ability. The final piece of evidence goes to the rope tied around L's neck, which was in actuality a golden ribbon. Madoka and the other magical girls almost instantly recognize the ribbon as Mami's and she breaks down and reveals that she killed out of fear, saying that their situation is just a dream and that everything will be okay when she wakes up. Monokuma holds the voting process for the murder, and the answer is unanimous: Mami Tomoe. She expects to be locked up or tortured, but Monokuma then reveals that she will be executed, and, if they were wrong, they would have been. Mami cries out as she is dragged off by two other Monokumas, as her Execution stars. :Mami stands on a giant cake, and small flower-like creatures fly around her. She transforms into her magical girl form and shoots them, but jumps back when a large snake-like Monokuma appears. She begins to shoot at him, but he rushes forward, before eating her rifle. She creates another one through her magic, though the Monokuma snake then slithers around her and traps her with his tail, his head turns to her's and she shakes with fear, before he chomps it off in a single bite, destroying her head and her soul gem, killing her instantaneously. The others watch, in horror, the Execution. Monokuma then, almost jokingly, tells them that they would probably like to hide when they get back up to the hotel, though do not take that advice, instead being filled with despair at the sight. They hear a low grumble as they return to the hotel, where they find an Ao Oni waiting for them. The flee from fear, heeding Monokuma's warning, and he slowly disappears. Monokuma then tells them that the Ao Oni was the result of the Execution, and he disappears in laughter. The next few days pass, with some of the teens create a graveyard for the two killed. Nothing interesting happens until the day Yu decides to take the night watch. Chapter 2 Yu Narukami takes up the night watch. His job is to look after the others, to make sure no deaths occur and no demons attack. When he makes it to the hotel's lobby, he hears a sound and quickly rushes to check it out. What he finds is Mao, looking for snacks and rummaging through the kitchen. He tells her to return to her room, just so she'll be safe, and she complies, carrying the snacks in her hands back to her room. Yu then sulks back to the lobby, tired, and sits down in the chair behind the reception desk, and falls asleep. Yu is awoken by a scream, and when he wakes he finds a circle of blood drawn around him. He follows a blood trail to the source of the scream: the kitchen that Mao had ransacked. Mao now stands, screaming, as she looks at Yukiteru, pinned to the wall with scissors in his wrists and legs, and a slit in his throat. Instantly, Toko Fukawa's alternate personality, Genoside Jack, becomes a suspect under Byakuya Togami's eye, as she is known for murdering males she becomes infatuated with using her Genoscissors. Chapter 3 Blue Orchid Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Yellow Daisy Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Gameplay Characters Trivia *The game was originally to be named Rose Thorn, and was to feature the main cast of the Rose Warriors series. *Oddly, the characters of Danganronpa are referred to by their surnames. *The game uses a modified version of the Danganronpa engine, and shares many similarities with the series. Some examples are: **All fresh blood that appears is pink. **Every time the player discovers a corpse, the camera shakes as the camera slowly pans over the body in a dramatic way. **Executions use the same, paper-like art style. **The HUD is extremely similar to the one used in Danganronpa 2. **Free time returns, as does the ability to give gifts to other characters. Though it is called Social Link to be in-line with the Persona series. **Trials and executions, using similar rules to those Monokuma set for the two Danganronpa titles. **Items that were a part of the e-Handbooks of the Danganronpa series are integrated into a new cell phone function. Gallery BulletWarriors.png|English logo BulletWarriorsJap.png|Japanese logo Category:Alternate Canon